<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無念無想6 by Blossomtime_828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921904">無念無想6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828'>Blossomtime_828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>無念無想 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3355, F/M, M/M, RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝</p><p>墨希</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>無念無想 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無念無想6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝</p><p>墨希</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　冬天太冷了，屋內也好、屋外也罷，都冷得讓人麻木，儘管開著暖氣，卻依然有股寒氣凍上心頭。</p><p> </p><p>　　成員們不在，說著要去看電影，但洪周燦拒絕了，那部片他一直很想看，或者說之前一直很想看，很想跟著誰一起去看。</p><p> </p><p>　　洪周燦在沒有點燈一片漆黑的浴室，關上了門且沒有窗戶讓整個空間更是與光線隔絕，但也因此有了空間無限延伸的錯覺。他坐在裝滿水的浴缸裡，全身衣服都被浸濕，他搖搖欲墜的靠在邊緣，隨時都可能沉入水中，感覺自己的血液都凍結似的。閉上眼也不是、睜開眼也不是，怎樣做好像都不對，胸口好像被掏空一個巨大的坑洞。</p><p> </p><p>　　一週過去了，可是他感覺已經過了一個月，當在通訊軟體上出現那行字後，他覺得每一分一秒都漫長無期。</p><p> </p><p>　　想著想著他全身一鬆，順著浴缸的內壁滑入水中，冰涼的水淹沒頭頂時特別冰涼，沉在水底睜開眼，眼前因黑暗什麼都看不見。</p><p> </p><p>　　突然一道光線照射過來，在水下的他看見朦朧的光影變化，還沒反應過來那束光代表著什麼，只是默默得看著，身為主唱他的肺活量很好，但隨著時間流逝，也快到憋氣極限了。</p><p> </p><p>　　「……周燦……洪周燦」從遙遠的地方傳來模糊的聲音，洪周燦隱約聽見自己的名字，可是聲音太遙遠了，他認不出來是誰在呼喚他，冷水淹沒了他的耳朵、模糊了他的聽覺，他再次閉上雙眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你在幹嘛！」突然領子被猛然一扯，洪周燦下了一大跳吸了一大口水嗆得直咳嗽，他被從水裡拉起來，皮膚重新感受到暖氣的溫度。</p><p> </p><p>　　洪周燦還沒緩過來，不過也對上將他扯出水面那人的眼睛，金知範臉上的表情他從來沒看過，看起來像是要哭了，但是卻很生氣，金知範突然伸手抱著他，不顧身上的衣服跟著被浸濕，緊貼的皮膚感受到他傳來的溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>　　「不要再這樣了。」金知範維持著抱著他的姿勢，在他耳邊低語，他感覺胳膊有些疼，因為金知範真的抱得很緊，彷彿一放鬆就會消失不見一樣。</p><p> </p><p>　　大概是被誤會想幹什麼傻事了，洪周燦這麼想著，他倒還真的沒想過這件事，他指是覺得自己需要清醒點，冷水對此很有幫助，但他不打算說出來尷尬。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你不是去看電影了？」溼答答的衣物貼在皮膚上一點難受，他輕輕推了推金知範，但後者似乎不打算放開他。</p><p> </p><p>　　「我對那部電影沒興趣。」金知範說道。</p><p> </p><p>　　說謊。</p><p> </p><p>　　洪周燦心裡吐槽著，金知範可是特別想看，之前還興奮的找了洪周燦要一起看，但是他拒絕了，因為他想著找崔叡恩一起，看來這部片是看不到了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他知道金知範某些時候特別溫柔，雖然不擅長表達，又總是很彆扭，但是他看得出來，今天大概真的是嚇到了才會抱著他不放，想到這些又覺得特別溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>　　最後他還是好好的跟金知範解釋自己沒有自殺的意圖，否則他覺得金知範會一直抱著他一動也不動，雖然半信半疑但金知範還是鬆手讓他去換衣服。</p><p> </p><p>　　待他換完衣服出來，聽見金知範和誰在通電話，他並沒有在意，倒是金知範注意到他後神情緊張的快速結束通話。</p><p> </p><p>　　「我要出門一下，你不要再做剛剛那樣的事。」金知範一邊拿著外套，一邊對洪周燦說。</p><p> </p><p>　　洪周燦應了一句，他也不會再沉進浴缸，或許是因為冷水的冰涼讓他冷靜，又或者是金知範那份真誠的溫柔，他開始重新面對現實，心還是會痛，但是生活總得好好過。</p><p> </p><p>　　金知範穿上厚重的長羽絨，把自己包得緊緊的，雖然氣溫是零下，但並沒有降雪，乾冷的天氣讓他覺得嘴唇有些乾裂，索性戴上口罩。</p><p> </p><p>　　金知範剛剛給權賓娜打了電話，事實上他們兩個為了保護彼此隊友的戀情，互相聯絡很長一段時間了，奈何最終還是被跟拍到照片。</p><p> </p><p>　　搭了地鐵再走一小段路，來到女孩們的宿舍下方，在行人穿越道旁等待紅燈轉換時，他抬頭張望了一下高樓，似乎比起自家的宿舍再好上一些，待綠燈時橫跨馬路到約好的咖啡店。</p><p> </p><p>　　出道後習慣一進店面就找最隱密的位置，果不其然在角落的位置找到權賓娜和崔叡恩的身影，便走了過去。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你們兩個談吧，我先走等等回來。」還來不及攔阻，權賓娜說著就離開座位，留下尷尬的兩人，金知範和權賓娜較熟識，雖然也和崔叡恩見過幾次，但都沒有什麼交流。</p><p> </p><p>　　尷尬的氣氛中，他們點了兩杯焦糖瑪奇朵，啜飲一小口後，焦糖的甜味在嘴裡綻放，但兩人都不知道該如何開口，只能面面相覷。</p><p> </p><p>　　「請問……你找我有什麼事？」崔叡恩率先打破沉默，小心翼翼的說道。</p><p> </p><p>　　「我就直說吧，我找你就是因為周燦的事。」金知範嘆了一口氣後直截了當的說道，「你真的要和他分手嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>　　崔叡娜似乎也有預料到金知範的來意，只是又喝了一小口飲品，抿了抿嘴才啟唇說道，「是的，我們不適合。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「是公司的指示嗎？」金知範又問，然而發現了自己的提問好像有些失禮，連忙又開口補充，「抱歉，只是周燦他非常難過，如果說是公司的指示的話，或許——」</p><p> </p><p>　　「不是哦，是我自己的決定。」崔叡恩平靜的說道，「周燦他很好，我很喜歡他，但是更適合當朋友，這不僅是因為現在要努力在工作上。」</p><p> </p><p>　　女孩衝著金知範一笑，那道笑容足以讓人沉迷，非常好看，讓人想起春天紛飛的櫻花雨，但是也如櫻花墜落的命運一般，摻雜了一絲傷悲。</p><p> </p><p>　　「真的、都沒有辦法了嗎？」金知範心情複雜的問道，他因洪周燦身邊不會再有別人感到愉悅，但同時卻也因洪周燦會因此而難過感到痛苦，複雜的情緒讓他不知道改如何表達。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你為什麼那麼在意周燦？」崔叡恩一雙靈動的大眼盯著金知範問道，「像是現在這個樣子，已經超乎尋常的在意了。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「因為他是我朋友，我不想看到他難過的樣子。」金知範豪不猶豫的回答，下意識的避開崔叡恩的視線。</p><p> </p><p>　　「只是因為這個樣子嗎？」崔叡恩溫和的笑了笑，完全可以理解為什麼被選做團體門面，真的是非常好看的女孩子，「其實在我決定分手後，賓娜姐告訴我你對周燦那麼好的原因。」</p><p> </p><p>　　金知範瞪大雙眼，顯得有些不敢置信，當初權賓娜明白的告訴他不會向任何人透漏，卻告訴崔叡恩，除了驚訝之外還有一些惱怒，但隨後嘆了一口氣，肩膀一垮放鬆了下來。</p><p> </p><p>　　「對，我喜歡他，我喜歡周燦。」金知範苦澀的笑著，望了崔叡恩一眼，「我不想看見他難過的樣子，就算我不希望妳和他交往，但是只要看到他快樂就足夠了。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「知範……」周燦的聲音從後頭傳來，「你在說什麼？」</p><p>*tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>